Infinite
by CaptiveinWonderland
Summary: A love that never seems to e n d , unsettled feelings form tension in the air . No matter what they say , they come right back into one another's arms . Through the darkness they will emerge as one . Through this journey they will find a true answer.
1. Chapter 1: the Arrival

**Authors Note;** This is my first fanfiction, so I am a little nervous . I have wrote other stories but they weren't like this. Yes, I know this is pretty short but it sort of an introduction to their mission. Hopefully the next will be longer. Sorry. This also isn't well edited but it was midnight when I wrote this.

* * *

"Excited to see Erza." Meredy teased playfully to her only guild mate.

"C-cut it out!" Jellal snapped back, embarressed. The small guild rode in a Magic Vehicle, running on Meredy's magic energy, to the guild hall. They were nearly there, but to Jellal, it wasn't close enough. Wishful thinking led him to believe Meredy's jokes would end there, but boy was he wrong.

The car stopped and they looked at one another before hopping down. The two walked into the guild hall. The guild hall was quite a scene for the two. As soon as they entered they were greeted by a herd of drunken mages.

"They're here, Makarov!" cheered one of the unfamiliar faces. Soon joined by some alcohol induced cheers.

Jellal and Meredy both gave uneasy looks to one another. "Are we really staying here...?" Jellal asked himself but was cheered up when Team Natsu came to greet them, of course including his favorite of fairies, Erza.

"Hello, you two." the scarlet knight greeted calmly. "We appreciate you coming here to help us out. How was your journey?" she asked, Erza's arms crossed over her steel chest.

Jellal opened his mouth but was cut off by his excited partner. "It is no problem! We are glad to be here! Our ride went along just fine, thank you for being so hospitable." Meredy pipped politely. She gave her childish, cheery smile, head cocked.

Jellal could feel gawky tension in the air between himself and Erza. Things always seemed unfinished between them, no matter what hesaid. "I am such a screw up." Jellal thought, mentally hitting himself.

The guild made room for Makarov to come forward. "Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Meredy, and Jellal, come with me." the old man said, turning around to head to a large table where Fairy Tail's strongest team and the guests could talk. "We have members seriously injured right now. I am not going to stand back and watch as my brats get hurt." Master said and paused. "We have to figure out how we are going to handle this."

Jellal leaned into the table, looking down at a map of the attack locations. "We should split into teams. Divide the current group in half, maybe include some other strong mages." he suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Makarov said. "Erza, Jellal, Wendy, and Gray in team one. Natsu, Lucy, and Meredy in team two". Makarov looked up. "Any objections?" he questioned.

"No sir." the large group said at once with respect to their master.

The groups gathered into sections at the table and they all looked to Makarov for guidance.

"Listen up, brats." Makarov said, stalking up on his chair to point to sections of the map "Team two, patrol around the town and guard the hall when you can. Team one, please check in with those who have gone on jobs."

Both groups nodded and began to talk amongst themselves.

Erza began to direct her group in what to do. "We are going to check in with Team Shadow Gear first. I think the Strauss family can wait, considering they have Mira." Erza said.

Jellal nodded. "When do we leave?" the independent mage questioned.

"Tonight." the scarlet mage replied, a look of ambition upon her face. She was ready to protect her guild mates and with Jellal and Team Natsu by her side, she was going to.


	2. Chapter 2: the Loving Light

**Authors Note; **I am going to start up the romance now because you must be getting bored here. This may be short too, I don't know. I have yet to edit it fully, but I think it is alright.

Also please leave reviews and some _constructive_ criticism. If you want more, I urge you to comment because I often don't have the motivation.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_the Loving Light_

It was dusk and everyone was getting prepared to go out. Some were eager, others were just doing what was needed to protect their friends. Erza came down to meet them in the street, a wagon of luggage behind her. Jellal opened his mouth to comment of it but figured it was useless and shut his mouth before he angered the S Class mage.

They soon boarded the train, a long trip awaiting them. Jellal and Erza took a seat next to one another, Wendy and Gray a few rows of seats behind them.

The silence in the air began to eat up Jellal and he spoke. "I am sorry I lied." he said, guilt stinging his voice.

"You are truly an idiot if you think I didn't already know that." Erza said, her arms crossed over her plump chest, her chin held high and looking away.

Jellal indeed felt like an idiot. "I'm s-" he said but cut off as she realized the two of them quickly began to apologize at once. The two looked away.

Silence began to divide the two once more before the glue haired wizard broke it once more. "You have to know...I really am sorry. I should have told you the truth…" he said. He couldn't believe how fast this all started up again, considering this was their first day reuniting since the Grand Magic Games.

"Then tell me now." Erza said quietly, turning around to face her childhood savior.

"As a member of Crime Sorciere, I can not fall in love with those who walk in the light." Jellal said, looking down, his hands grasping each other in her lap.

Erza gave a sweet smile. "I understand." she said before silence got the best of them and Erza spoke once more. "We have always known this would never happen." she said quietly.

"We did… Though I thought it would have been because of you not being able to forgive me." the sinner confessed, looking up to meet her beautiful eyes now.

"I told you 7 years ago that if the hatred were to return, I would still be there for you. Nothing has changed Jellal because I-" and for the second time, the mages love confession was interrupted. This time the interruption was caused by a confused passenger looking for a friend. Erza kindly talked to the young lady.

"Thank you, ma'am." the young lady thanked Erza and went off to the next train cart.

Erza and Jellal looked at each other and awkwardness had already turned in. Both slightly blushed, a gentle smile shown on their faces.

In Jellal's head he heard a voice.

"And the two will emerge from the darkness as one. Nothing will divide their love…" the voice whispered.

Jellal shook his head repeatedly. "Get out of my head! Stop! Whoever you are!" he said aloud on accident. Erza gave him a confused look and leaned in closer to feel his forehead.

"Are you alright? Who is in your head Jellal? Are you sick?" she asked, concerned for her long term friend. She slid her hand down to rest on the side of his face.

"I-I'm fine." Jellal stuttered, his face now red from how close she was to him.

Erza scooted back a bit, now embarrassed about her reaction. "M-maybe you should lay down for a little bit." she quickly suggested.

"Oh, no. Don't worry." Jellal eased her "I am fine. Hopefully we will be there soon and we can confirmed your guild mates safety.". The blue haired mage smiles sweetly and leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah…" Erza said quietly, sitting back as well. "I'm the idiot here…" she thought "I have to be more careful, it isn't going to happen so I better keep enough distance for safety.". Erza closed her eye to take a short nap and slowly drifted off.

When Jellal looked back to Erza he found her sleep. She looked so careless, beautiful, and peaceful. It was hard not to look at. "She is just so… No, Jellal. Look away and move on!" he thought and turned his head away but the image stained his mind. In his eyes, she was Fairy Tail's most beautiful mage, no doubt.


End file.
